The Last Battle
by RedHal
Summary: Spoiler from seventh book.  This is my version of what happened in the final battle in book seven told from Ginny's POV.  Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT open this link if you haven't gotten to that part of the seventh book.


A/N: This is my only Harry Potter Fanfiction in which Lily and James DON'T come back. I'm assuming if you opened this page, you've read the last book.

Summary: This is Ginny's POV of the final battle. Most of it comes from the book.

**The Last Battle**

I'm having trouble keeping from crying. I try to hold in the tears, but I can't. I just can't get the dead bodies of Fred, Tonks, and Remus out of my mind. Poor Teddy. He'll grow up without parents just like Harry.

Everyone's at the Entrance of the Great Hall waiting for Voldemort. My heart is beating hard.

"BANE!" I heard Hagrid yell.

Thank goodness Hagrid's okay. Even though he sounded upset. He must be DEEP in the forest.

I looked over at Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They all had confused looks on their faces.

Suddenly, a chilling voice filled the air.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

My heart stopped

"No." I whispered to myself. "He's bluffing. He has to be."

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

"He's fooling himself." I said quietly. "After he killed Fred? No way am I bowing to that loon. And he's bluffing about Harry."

"Nobody bows." Neville said taking charge. "He won't get Hogwarts."

This has to be the strongest Neville has been all year.

McGonagall opened the doors so we can fight. Everyone took position.

"NO!" McGonagall screamed.

I didn't like the sound of her scream. It wasn't the sound of a stubborn answer. It was the sound a mother would make to see her child laying dead. The sound Mum made when she saw Fred.

Hermione and Ron went to the front to see what was wrong. I followed. A part of me wished I hadn't.

Harry was laying in Hagrid's arms. Still. Limp.

I can't bring myself to say it.

"No!" Ron cried out not believing what he was seeing.

"_No!_" Hermione repeated

"Harry!" I called "HARRY!"

_Please wake up._ I thought as tears came to my eyes.

Everyone behind us started screaming out to the boy…no, man in Hagrid's arms, and to the Death Eaters, but they were jumbled.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort screamed as he shot a silencing spell. Apparently we were giving Riddle a headache.

"It's over!" he continued. "Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs."

Hagrid laid him down, but not at Voldemort's feet. Harry's body just laid limp.

"You see?" Voldemort taunted as he moved to beside Harry. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" I heard Ron shout as I looked at Harry.

I felt the silencing spell break

"No." I whispered to myself as Voldemort said how Harry was trying to "save himself." "Harry wouldn't run."

As the charm was being replaced, it hit me. Harry must have gone to face Voldemort himself leaving us at the safe castle.

That is so like Harry.

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped talking as a Neville charged at him. Neville had once confided in me during the Yule Ball that he considers Harry as one of his best friends, even if to Harry, he was a regular friend.

"And who is this?" Voldemort asked after he disarmed Neville.

I couldn't tell, but it looked like Harry's eyes opened a little. It must have been the trick of the light.

Suddenly, the silencing spell broke again.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who had been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix told her master.

As I looked at the Death Eater, I felt surges of furry. This was the woman who killed Sirius. Sirius was a man Harry loved like a father.

When she killed Sirius, she hurt Harry.

And I still love Harry. Even though he's gone.

From the look on Neville's face, he wants to fight Voldemort. As much as I would love to…

That's it. I'll fight Bellatrix, and then help Neville with Voldemort. Perfect. I have my battle plan.

"Dumbledore's Army!" I heard Neville yell. I snapped out of my thoughts and cheered with everyone else. Harry's death won't be in vain.

"Very well," Voldemort said. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

He waved his wand and the Sorting Hat flew from the castle.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School." Voldemort announced. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He waved his wand again and used the body bind on Neville. He placed the hat on Neville's head.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

He then set the Sorting Hat on fire. It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

"HAGGER!"

I looked and saw Hagrid's half-brother emerge from the forest with the centaurs at his feet carrying bows and arrows. The Death Eaters holding us captive broke ranks as Grawp and Voldemort's giants battled it out.

Neville broke free of the body bind and the hat fell from him. He leaned over and pulled out a sword.

It was the same sword Harry had when he saved me from the Chamber of Secrets.

Using the sword, Neville lopped off Voldemort's pet's head.

Chaos ensued. I ran toward Bellatrix. I knew Harry had wanted revenge for Sirius' death. And if he couldn't do it, then I could for him.

However, Hagrid's voice made me stop in my tracks.

"HARRY! HARRY! --- WHERE'S HARRY?!"

I looked over at where Hagrid had laid Harry's body. Sure enough it wasn't there. I felt myself shake with furry. Did they HAVE to get rid of it? I wanted to hold it one last time when this was over.

Chaos continued to reign. I felt a shield charm block a curse as I ran to Bellatrix. I noticed more and more people joining in the fight. Death Eaters were falling left and right as curses shot from thin air. I wasn't thinking though. If I had, I would have figured out what was happening.

But all I could think of was Sirius falling through the veil and how Harry had reacted.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one thinking this. Hermione and Luna joined me as we shot curses at Bellatrix. But she was equal to the three of us.

"Avada Kedavra." I heard her yell.

The green light shot passed me. A little too close.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU B----." Mum yelled.

I had NEVER heard my Mum talk like that.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Mum told the three of us.

I always knew Mum was like a mother bear, but not THIS much. Both women were trying to kill each other

I started to run up to help her.

"No!" Mum told me and a few others. "Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

I began to wonder if Mum felt the same way I do. About how Bellatrix killed Sirius, thus hurting Harry. After all, Mum loved Harry like a son. Still does even though he's…gone.

I looked around and noticed almost everyone watching Mum and Bellatrix battle it out. If they weren't watching Mum and her opponent, they were watching Voldemort and HIS opponents: McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley.

What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" taunted Bellatrix. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

It was all I could do to keep from killing her myself. I fingered my wand as Mum screamed, "You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!"

Bellatrix laughed.

I felt a cold chill run down my spin. It was the same laugh Sirius had given just before he was killed.

Somehow, I knew what the outcome would be.

I was right.

Mum shot a curse at Bellatrix directly over her heart.

Mum killed Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

Sirius' death was avenged.

Tears came to my eyes as I thought about Harry and how he must be with his parents and Sirius now.

Suddenly, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn blasted backward as Voldemort exploded with furry. He pointed his wand at Mum.

"Mum!…" I started to scream, but was muted when someone else screamed, "Protego!"

A Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the hall.

I froze. I knew that voice.

A hand came from mid-air and pulled off an invisibility cloak.

"HARRY!" I screamed wanting nothing more than to run into his arms and kiss him. The same way we kissed on his birthday.

Thank Merlin he was alive.

Everyone else was screaming "He's alive!"

Suddenly, the temperature dropped. The way Harry was looking at Voldemort and vice versa was nerve racking.

The two started circling each other.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help." Harry told everyone. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that," Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody." Harry answered. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good…"

"One of us?" Voldemort jeered. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

Suddenly, at least to me, everyone left the room. It was just Harry, Voldemort, and me in blackness. I had never seen Harry so serious. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything. Something was going to happen. I realized that the reason I couldn't hear was that my heart was pounding in my ears.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight." I suddenly heard Harry say. "You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people—"

"But you did not!" Voldemort roared.

"--- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Something inside me that sounded like Fred told me that they'd be arguing for a while. So, I took the opportunity to come back to reality and look around.

Sure enough, everyone looked as I had been feeling. Everyone, from Death Eaters to House-elves, Giants to students, were watching the two circle each other and arguing.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort yelled as I continued to do a quick head count of friends and family.

"You thought you did," Harry said. "But you were wrong."

I turned back to Harry amazed at what he had just said. Didn't he tell everyone that he witnessed Dumbledore's death?

"_Dumbledore is dead_!" Voldemort shouted. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead." Harry agreed, but then turned around to disagree. "But you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

I looked over at Ron and Hermione who looked just as confused.

"What childish dream is this?" Voldemort asked

"Severus Snape wasn't yours." Harry announced. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you Riddle?"

Riddle didn't answer. Curiosity rose within me.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe." Harry explained

I saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. I made a mental note to ask about that.

"The same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children."

That makes sense. Harry's patronus is a stag. Harry's mum's was a doe. A doe is just a female deer…

Hold just one bloody minute. SNAPE was in love with Harry's MUM?

There had to be a law against that. Snape hates muggleborns. He proved that with the way he treated Hermione. Not to mention how much he hates Harry.

But then it started making sense. Yes, Harry has his mother's eyes, and from what I've heard, quite a bit of her personality; but Harry looked more like his Dad. The person who took Lily away from Snape.

Okay, so maybe Snape hating Harry wasn't all too confusing. But why is Harry talking about Snape in past tense?

My question was answered when Voldemort shouted, "I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

Professor Snape was dead?

"Yeah, it did." Harry agreed. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done…Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…"

"What is this?"

I had never seen Voldemort so shocked. Of course, I didn't see him that much, but still.

"It's your one last chance," Harry warned. "It's all you've got left…I've seen what you'll be otherwise…be a man…try…Try for some remorse…"

Leave it to Harry to try to spare the man who killed his parents.

"You dare---?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I dare," Harry told him. "Because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Okay. I give up. What the bloody hell is he talking about.

"The wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed---."

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore!_ Dumbledore's death was planned between them. Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master. If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

Yes. This is a Dumbledore plan. Makes no sense whatsoever.

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort said happily. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb!"

Grave robber. How dare he…if Harry didn't have to kill Voldemort by himself, I'd take away Voldemort's wand and give him a VERY good reason to fear Weasley women. A lake of piranha, Voldemort hanging over it by his feet by a single rope with dragons surrounding him is sounding very good right now. Maybe Charlie would lend me the dragons. Maybe a Hungarian Horntail.

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard…The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance…"

The look on Riddle's face proved that he knew where this was going, and he was going to kill Harry. I felt a part of me wanting to run and shield Harry, but my feet were rooted to the ground.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy." Harry announced.

Malfoy? Malfoy was the owner of the most powerful wand…

Hold on. Didn't Luna tell me that Harry overpowered Malfoy a few weeks ago?

I looked over at the wand Harry was holding. It was smaller than the one he normally uses.

Harry wasn't using his wand.

"Ron." I whispered quietly as Harry spoke to Voldemort. "Who's wand…" 

"Shh." Ron shushed me.

"Malfoy's." Hermione answered not taking her eyes off of Harry and Voldemort

"I am the true master of the Elder Wand." Harry told Voldemort.

Suddenly a bright red-gold light flashed. So bright, I shielded my eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry added

A bang was heard. The light died and Voldemort's wand went flying into the air. Using his reflexes I had seen in Quidditch games, Harry caught the wand.

Voldemort fell with a thud. He laid limp with his arms splayed, and his eyes rolled backwards.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead.

Silence fell across the Great Hall as everyone starred at the dead body.

All of a sudden, screams of joy filled the air. I saw Ron and Hermione run to their best friend, who, not one hour ago, seemed dead.

I followed them trying to jump into his arms like I had envisioned it all year, but it was kind of hard to do with Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and everyone else on the light side trying to do the same.

When the area around Harry got too crowded, I backed away. SOMEONE had to give Harry some space. After all, he just defeated the darkest wizard of the century.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the reason why he broke up with me.

Flashback

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait one and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

End Flashback.

I know he still cares for me. The way he kissed me last July…and now that Voldemort's gone, we can have our happily ever after. It's over now.

At least until the press gets wind of this.

The End.


End file.
